The present invention relates to a universal module which may be used to form an end or separator plate in a canister type vacuum cleaner and, more particularly, is directed to such a module which has closed recesses formed therein which may be used for mounting components, or opened to provide flow passages.
Prior vacuum cleaners generally have end plates and separator plates which are specially designed and fabricated to be used for a single purpose only. For example, a top end plate would be designed to provide air passages to the interior of the vacuum cleaner and for the mounting of a blower; a bottom end plate would be designed to close the bottom of the vacuum cleaner and provide for the mounting of casters; and a separator plate would be provided to provide a baffle within the cleaner. Each plate would be unique and could only serve the purpose for which it is designed. The plates were not interchangeable. As a result, special tooling and attendant expense was required for the manufacture of each of the plates and, necessarily, an inventory of a plurality of different types of plates needed to be maintained by the manufacturer of the cleaner.